The subject matter described herein relates to RAID (Redundant Array of Independent Disks) storage system configurations and management of storage in RAID configurations.
RAID is a technology that employs the simultaneous use of two or more storage locations (e.g., hard disk drives, “HDDs”, disks, drives) to achieve greater levels of performance, reliability, and/or larger data volume sizes. The term RAID is now used as an umbrella term for computer data storage schemes that can divide and replicate data among HDDs. Various designs involve the design goals of increased data reliability and increased input/output performance. When several physical disks are set up to use RAID, they are said to be in a RAID array. The RAID array distributes data across several disks, but the user and operating system see the array as one single disk. RAID arrays can be configured in various ways to serve different purposes.